Inocencia
by Medianoche en Bs.As
Summary: Virgen, cansada y soltera, agotada de su monótona e insípida vida se deja llevar por sus hormonas en una noche de discoteca. Terminada. Muchas Gracias!
1. Inocencia: El cerezo y Adán

_Hi... este fic se lo dedico a pame, que hace poco me dejó un lindo review... y que por ahora lamentablemente no sé que voy a hacer con ese fic._

_lo siento!! la vida parece querer aplastarme!!!_

_..._

_entre mañ o pasado subo la segunda parte_

_kisses_

_enjoy  
_

* * *

-

**Inocencia: primera parte**

**El cerezo y Adán**

**-**

**-**

La canción parecía haber sido escrita para mí y debo confesar que no debe existir nada más deprimente que esto.

El cantante había logrado describir, casi como si estuviera dentro de mí, mi triste y pobre –por no decir nula- vida amorosa.

La única diferencia entre la estrofa y la realidad era una sola: el sexo.

El protagonista de tan endiablada melodía era un hombre, mientras que en la realidad el personaje principal era yo: una "inocente" mujer de veinticuatro años.

La letra se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, y todas esas veces pude confirmar mi teoría: entre ese "Adán" y yo había muchas similitudes.

Recostada sobre el sillón del living de mi apartamento de soltera, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la luz apagada y los ojos abiertos no pude –ni quise- pensar. Sabía que sólo un instante iba a durar mi tranquilidad. Un instante muy parecido a la calma que antecede al huracán, y que luego iba a romper en un silencioso llanto.

Y sólo un instante duró.

Acurrucada; con las piernas y los brazos flexionados, y el rostro escondido; lloré y me sentí un tanto más idiota con cada lágrima derramada.

Mi vida amorosa era nula, pero debo reconocer que en cierto punto yo me lo busqué. Recordé una frase extraída de una película romántica, que no son más que malditos venenos para el alma. Malditos venenos porque me ilusionan, me hacen creer que en este mundo existe alguien para mí, porque en el fondo no hacen más que alimentar los anhelos y deseos de toda mujer: sentirse bella, segura y amada junto al ser amado. La línea decía algo así como que "cada mujer tiene la vida amorosa que ella misma quiere"… ¿pero yo quería, quiero y querré esto? Estaba segura que no, mi ser entero gritaba que no, pero la realidad me mostraba otra cosa totalmente distinta.

Nunca antes me había importado el hacho de tener o no tener novio, de salir o no con alguien. Desde chica fui así, y muchas cosas no cambiaron.

Sé que "el príncipe azul" no existe, como también sé que el matrimonio no está en mis planes ni a mediano ni a largo plazo… y el hecho de tener hijos no me parece en estos momentos demasiado importante.

Jamás en mi vida había soñado con el hombre ideal ni con el hogar ideal… y quizás eso fue mi problema.

La adolescencia la transcurrí tranquila, relativamente normal, ningún problema demasiado grave, ninguna adicción ni muchas salidas nocturnas. Ningún novio, ningún beso, ningún roce.

Y fue así como llegué a mi patético presente.

"Va a ser una larga noche" me dije a mí misma.

"No tuvo Eva este Adán,

No hubo asiento de atrás,

Ni caricias, ni carta perfumadas.

No hubo citas en el parque"

"No habrá despedidas,

Ni canciones de amor, ni Capuleto y Montesco.

Crecerán y en la espuma del tiempo

Se deshacen los sueños...(sus sueños)

No quedará ni un recuerdo,

Ni en la noche un lamento."

-

-

-

Me había quedado dormida para variar. El sonido del teléfono irritaba mis nervios y lastimaba mis oídos.

"¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?" pronuncié enfadada. No hace falta ni aclarar que me golpeé varias veces antes de poder atender al maldito aparato.

Aún algo inconsciente logré divisar el reloj y darme cuenta que era un horario normal para hacer llamadas. "¡Genial! Otra vez tarde"

"-Si?" dije con la voz ronca. Del otro lado de la línea mi madre no dejaba de chillar que la tenía preocupada, que cómo podía ser que no atendiera el teléfono, que era una hija desagradecida, etc, etc, etc. Con milagrosa paciencia la escuché quejarse en silencio; cuando advertí que se había tranquilizado le pregunté: "¿Otra vez te peleaste con papá?" y ella me respondió un seco sí para luego cortar la llamada.

"Bien!! el día promete ser hermoso!!!" la ironía fluía libremente por mi.

Observé el reloj una vez más, las agujas marcaban las diez y media de la mañana de un sábado soleado. Me metí en la ducha, luego de deambular un rato por la cocina sin saber qué hacer, y dejé que el agua fría limpiara mi cuerpo y despejara mi cansada y atontada mente.

El espejo me devolvía una imagen horrible y el dolor de cuello rayaba lo insoportable. Quedarse dormida tras haber llorado en el sillón no había sido bueno para mi salud… o mi cuello. En fin, ya mucho no podía hacer.

Salí al balcón con mi taza de café en la mano y dejé que el sol me abrazara. Mis ojos verdes de a poco se fueron acostumbrando a la repentina y total luminosidad; mientras mis oídos sangraban con los excesivos bocinazos de conductores maniáticos.

"Y después la loca soy yo…" me dije a mí misma.

En eso volvió a sonar el teléfono. Atendí y la voz que me respondió me robó una sonrisa… Pero aún más su propuesta.

-

-

-

* * *

_Las estrofas fueron extraídas de la canción "Amores imposibles" de mi genial Ismael Serrano, y pertenece al albúm "Sueños de un hombre despierto"_.

_Y el fic se inspiró en esa canción._

_kisses_

_enishi  
_


	2. Inocencia: Caraluna y ojos negros

_Hi.. la segunda y última? parte del fic.._

_espero que les haya gustado_

_cualquier cosa me dejan un review.._

_kisses_

_enjoy the story  
_

* * *

-

-

**Inocencia: segunda parte**

**Caraluna y ojos negros.**

**-**

**-  
**

La música me taladraba los oídos y el calor se estaba haciendo insoportable, no lograba entender por qué esta era la mejor discoteca de la zona.

El olor a cigarrillo mezclado con le alcohol nunca había sido de mi agrado y me recordó que ese era uno de los motivos por los que huía de este tipo de salidas.

Eso y la enorme cantidad de personas.

Suspiré y traté de nos ser tan pesimista, después de todo había salido para divertirme y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Me acerqué a la barra e Ino me invitó un trago. La miré con algo de desconfianza pero sólo logré que su blanca sonrisa aumentara.

-Saku!! ¡En qué quedamos?- me regañó pícaramente.

-Sí ya sé, pero no acordamos nada sobre el alcohol y…- no pude seguir hablando. El líquido empapaba mis labios y mi garganta.

El típico ardor me abrasó y de repente el calor parecía haberse concentrado en mi pecho.

-Uf!..- dije patéticamente a la vez que me corría el pelo de la cara. Ino se carcajeó y brindó, luego, por "¡Nuestra noche!"… ¿Y yo? Sólo me contagié de su alegría.

Entre el bullicio pude identificar mi canción favorita y sin dudarlo dos veces –gracias al efecto maravillosamente desinhibidor del alcohol- saqué a mi amiga a bailar conmigo.

"-_Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna, mientras siga escuchando tu voz…_" cantábamos las dos a la vez que nuestros cuerpos se movían al ritmo de la música.

Amaba esa canción y nada podía impedir que la bailase.

De un momento a otro sólo éramos nosotras dos en la pista, sin embargo no lo noté hasta que el dj nos dedicó –por micrófono- otra canción. Me acobardé pero Ino no me dejó escapar.

La canción que sonaba era, por decirlo de alguna manera, más sensual que las otras… y nuestro baile también.

Dos manos masculinas se posaron sobre mi cintura y me separaron de mi amiga. El joven que ahora bailaba conmigo era, sencillamente, hermoso. Alto, delgado y musculoso; de manos grandes, fuertes y cálidas; y de profundos, abismantes ojos negros. Su piel era blanca, aún más que la mía, y sus cabellos –perfectamente despeinados- azabaches… quizás con reflejos azules.

El hombre guiaba mis pasos y el calor aumentaba cada vez más. Sus manos recorrían las líneas de mi cuerpo a la vez que nuestras caderas cadenciaban al ritmo de la sensual canción.

-

Nunca bailar me había parecido tan… erótico.

-

Cuando la canción terminó mi respiración estaba agitada y mi pulso desbocado. Lo observé detenidamente mientras a nuestro alrededor el improvisado público aplaudía. Su mirada tampoco se apartaba de la mía, y si no fuera porque me sostenía de la cintura yo estaría en el suelo.

Sonrió torcidamente, con un dejo de arrogancia, y me alejó del centro de la pista de baile.

Los hombres a mi alrededor me miraban con esas caras asquerosas de idiotas lujuriosos y, cuando uno intentó agarrarme, me asusté. Pero el desconocido bailarín me sostuvo firmemente junto a su cuerpo –casi posesivamente- y con la más fiera de las miradas lo alejó de mí.

Yo, extrañamente, me sentía segura.

Entre la multitud logré identificar a Ino y me sonrojé al ver un par de manos sobre su… Arg! Desvié la vista rápidamente, ella estaba "más que bien". pero le sonrojo se intensificó al darme cuenta que mi acompañante se reía de mí.

Me condujo a una zona mucho más tranquila y para mis adentros me dije: "VIP". Sin embargo no estuvimos mucho tiempo… Me susurró al oído unas palabras y todo mi cuerpo, como si estuviera encantado, lo siguió.

Afuera. El fresco nocturno me envolvió y –gracias a un atisbo de cordura- le mandé un mensaje a Ino diciéndole que me iba…

Estoy segura que luego tendría que soportar su interminable y realmente agobiante interrogatorio.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, en un gesto caballeroso, y me senté. Enseguida él se subió y comenzó a manejar.

Durante el viaje intercambiamos pocas palabras… pero muchas miradas cómplices y bastantes caricias.

-

Mi cuerpo ardía y yo estaba dispuesta a quemarme.

-

El recorrido terminó cuando llegamos a un edificio elegante. Tras dejar el auto en el estacionamiento nos dirigimos al ascensor. Los nervios, que antes parecían inexistentes, se adueñaron repentinamente de mí.

Una voz en mi cabeza, creo que la llaman conciencia, me taladraba con preguntas…

"_¿Y si era un violador? ¿Un asesino? ¿Desde cuándo me iba con el primer extraño que veía? ¡Por dios!! Ni siquiera sabés su nombre!!_ _ Pensé que eras diferente!!"_ etc…

Sin embrago otra parte de mí, esa que la última noche lloró hasta el dolor, me decía que todo iba a ir bien. Que yo iba a estar bien.

Cuando las puertas metálicas se cerraron y nos dejaron completamente solos él se acercó a mí y acarició tiernamente mis brazos y mis mejillas.

"Sasuke" me dijo él. "Sakura" le dije yo y luego sentí sus labios –delicados, finos y ardientes- sobre los míos.

Era mi primer beso y trataba de seguirle el ritmo lo mejor que podía. Cuando se separó de mí me entristecí pero no duró mucho ya que volví a sentirlos sobre mi cuello y oreja.

"Dejate llevar" me susurró al oído y luego tomó mi lóbulo. Yo sólo hice lo que él me pidió.

Lo acerqué a mí una vez más y lo besé con ansias, pude notar su sonrisa contra mis labios a la vez que me atraía con fuerza y deseo contra su cuerpo.

Jamás pensé que estar tan cerca de alguien sería tan delicioso… aunque algo en el fondo de mí me decía que sólo si se trataba de él.

Su lengua delineó mi labio inferior y temblé. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello a la vez que entreabría mi boca. Fue en ese momento en el que descubrí que podría besarlo una y otra vez y nunca cansarme.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban un baile totalmente excitante y nuestros cuerpos se buscaban anhelantes.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el sonido rompió el mágico momento. Tomados de la mano me dirigió hasta su departamento: el número dieciocho del noveno piso.

Abrió la puerta y se inclinó caballerosamente. Entré y me sorprendí con el lujo y la elegancia del lugar, pero por sobre todo con el maravilloso ventanal, al costado derecho de la puerta, que me permitió tener una vista excepcional de la ciudad.

-Es hermoso- pronuncié débilmente.

-Lo es- coincidió él- Vos también- y me abrazó.

El silencio que nos rodeaba era cómodo y le calor de su cuerpo acogedor. Comenzó a repartir dulces besos por mi cuello mientras sus brazos intensificaban el agarre sobre mi cuerpo.

Un suspiro, cargado de emoción, escapó de mi boca.

Sabía muy bien cómo iba a terminar la noche, estaba segura de la decisión tomada… pero temía su reacción.

Me giró suavemente y volvió a besarme. El deseo era palpable en el aire.

Atrajo aún más mi cuerpo al suyo mientras nuestras manos recorrían ardientes cada centímetro de piel expuesta. De repente mi vestido negro me agobiaba.

Alzó mis caderas, apoyó mi espalda contra la pared y; sin romper en ningún momento el demandante beso, acarició mis piernas expuestas una y otra vez.

"Sasuke…" gemí su nombre cuando sentí el roce de nuestros cuerpos. La cabeza me daba vueltas, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él pero esa vocecita me decía que tenía que parar.

De un momento mi cuerpo fue alzado en el aire. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y me depositó suavemente sobre el mullido colchón. Seguí el movimiento de sus manos y dejé escapar el aire contenido al ver desnudo a su perfecto torso.

Él, como un depredador al asecho de su presa, subió a la cama hasta quedar sobre mí.

Los pocos milímetros que nos separaban me parecieron kilómetros. Volvimos a besarnos, y mis curiosas manos se deleitaron con su pecho y espalda.

Mi nombre se le escapó en un susurro… pero al sentir el roce de nuestros sexos me asusté. Sasuke continuaba en lo suyo pero yo estaba paralizada.

Al notar mi repentina "ausencia" me miró a los ojos preocupado.

"-¿Hice algo mal?"- yo le sonreí "–No, al contrario…" Pude notar como la incertidumbre se apoderaba de su rostro "¿Entonces?" me preguntó.

Tomé aire y junté valor para confesarle mi temor. No sabía cómo empezar, estaba tensa. Supongo que él lo notó, porque las caricias que me daba en los brazos lograron tranquilizarme un poco.

"Yo… yo…" cómo me costaba decirlo!! Sus ojos brillaron perspicaces.

"-Acaso… ¿sos virgen?" dijo de una. Nerviosa contraataqué "¿eso es un problema?"

El silencio que nos rodeó repentinamente fue demasiado incómodo y, ante el inminente rechazo, mis ojos trataban de contener las lágrimas acumuladas. Giré el rostro hacia un costado, ya no podía enfrentar el negro de su mirar. _"¡Tonta, tonta Sakura!"_ me regañaba mi conciencia.

Sasuke tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo.

"No, no lo es" me afirmó con convicción "El único problema es que no estés segura… o que sientas que te estoy presionando" continuó él.

Poco a poco se fue alejando de mí y se recostó a mi lado. Lo miré intrigada y algo decepcionada. Él aumentó su sonrisa y besó mi frente, yo sólo intenté esquivarlo.

"Sakura" me regañó, yo quise levantarme e irme. Su rechazo, educado y hasta dulce, me dolía. Sasuke adivinó mis pensamientos y me abrazó fuertemente.

Trataba de no llorar, no quería ser más estúpida de lo que ya era.

Empezó a hablar.

"Sakura sos la mujer más hermosa que conozco y te merecés más que esto". Molesta le dije "Sasuke por qué no me dejás en paz, te prometo que me voy y que no te vuelvo a ver"

Agarró mi cara, la alzó hacia él y me besó con pasión y furia. "¿Quién te dijo que quiero que te vayas?" me dijo serio.

"Pero vos… yo…" intenté responder pero me interrumpió.

"Te deseo Sakura, te deseo como jamás deseé a ninguna otra mujer"

"Pero me rechazaste!!!" le dije frustrada. "Yo nunca te rechacé"

-

"Yo quiero que nuestra primera noche sea inolvidable"

-

Ante su afirmación no pude responder. La sorpresa era muy grande. Tras recuperarme, lo atraje hacia mí y lo besé con emoción. Sasuke me respondió con pasión.

Una vez más el calor se hizo presente.

Buscó el cierre de mi vestido, me lo sacó suavemente y luego se quitó su pantalón.

Era la primera vez que me encontraba en ropa interior frente a un hombre y me preocupaba lo que él pudiera llegar a pensar de mí.

Sasuke me observó detenidamente y sonrió de manera sensual. Sus boxers negros contrastaban deliciosamente con su piel blanca.

"Esta noche no…" me susurraba al oído a la vez que acariciaba suavemente el encaje azul de mi sostén "pero…" y me besó.

-

-

-

-

Esa noche no hicimos el amor… pero las caricias que compartimos me enseñaron cosas nuevas acerca de mí, acerca de él.

El amanecer me encontró acurrucada en el pecho varonil de mi bello acompañante. Me levanté suavemente sólo para ver su rostro dormido. Toqué con las yemas de mis dedos sus finos labios y él los besó. Lentamente fue abriendo sus profundos ojos negros y me sonrió.

"Hola hermosa" escuché su saludo y la felicidad que experimenté fue enorme. "Hola" le respondí yo para luego besarlo dulce y castamente en los labios.

Estuvimos un largo rato acostados disfrutando del calor y de la compañía del otro… hasta que el teléfono sonó. Algo molesto el hombre a mi lado lo atendió, y a pesar de que se había alejado un poco de donde yo estaba recostada pude escuchar la voz de un hombre chillar algo sobre: comida, Hinata, ramen. Sasuke molesto cortó el teléfono.

"Era Naruto. No sé por qué es mi amigo…-suspiró con pesadez- siempre me llama para lo mismo, es decir nada" "¿Naruto Uzumaki?" Curioso se volvió hacia mí. "¿Lo conocés?" le sonreí… "Podría decirse que sí, éramos vecinos y nos hicimos grandes amigos… Hubo una época en la que aseguraba estar enamorado de mí…" dije pensativamente. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con él; Sasuke entre mis brazos se tensó. "Luego le presenté a una de mis mejores amigas y se volvieron inseparables" "Hinata Hyuuga, no?" "Sí!! La conocés!" "No exactamente… el muy idiota sólo habla de ella" su expresión de fastidio me resultó graciosa. "Y del ramen" agregué.

Reímos un rato contando anécdotas de nuestro rubio e infantil amigo.

"¿Algún plan para hoy?" me preguntó, yo sólo negué.

"Muy bien porque pienso pasar todo el día conociéndote… y mañana, pasado.." No pude evitar sonreír al entender el significado de sus palabras. Comprendí que la triste y solitaria Sakura no volvería a estar sola.

La frase de esa película volvió a repetirse en mi mente y esta vez pude decirme a mi misma que esta era la vida amorosa que realmente quería.

-

-

-

**The end.**

-

-

**¿?**


	3. Inocencia: Cap extra!

_Hi!_

_Acá les dejo un cap más de Inocencia, sinceramente espero que les guste._

_quiero aclarar que no sé si vaya a continuar este fic, quizás lo haga con caps cortos y autoconclusivos, no sé aún.. pero tenía ganas de escribir y lo hice!_

_para las que leían "Do you remember me?" sé que no tengo perdón, ni excusa alguna por tardar siglos con cada entrega pero aunque cueste creerlo estoy escribiendo otra vez! ^^_

_Así que puede que haya novedades!_

_Gracias por todos los hermosos reviews que recibí por este humilde fic!_

_los quiero!_

_enjoy the story  
_

* * *

.

..

.

**Inocencia: cap extra**

.

..

...

..

.

-Mamá! Ya basta!- le dije por quinta vez pero no me prestaba atención. Mientras escuchaba su incesante parloteo de por qué mi padre era un viejo vago, entre otros insultos, sentí como unas manos se enredaban en mi cintura y como unos besos húmedos acariciaban mi cuello. Inevitablemente suspiré. El hombre a mi lado rió y la voz del otro lado del auricular jadeó. –Sakura Haruno! ¡¿Con quién estas?- gritó mi madre enfurecida.

Calvé mis ojos enojada en Sasuke, mas mi enojo sólo le causaba gracia. Ágilmente me arrebató el teléfono de las manos lo más tranquilo contestó.

-Está con Sasuke Uchiha señora, su novio.- abrí mis ojos asustada, desesperada…estaba segura que me iba a dar un paro ¿Cómo se atrevía decirle a mi vieja que el y yo éramos novios si ni siquiera se lo había mencionado? Él sólo acarició tiernamente mi mejilla a la vez que dirigía toda su atención a la Haruno mayor.

Era verdad, mi relación con mi madre era prácticamente nula. Lo único que las dos podíamos hacer juntas era discutir absolutamente por todo. Pero gracias a una de las brillantes ideas de papá, para hacernos más unidas, ella me llamaba prácticamente todos los días. ¿Y nos unía? Sí, en nuevas e inútiles discusiones.

Si bien de chica muchas veces había cuestionado el cariño que mi madre sentía hacia mí, de grande me di cuenta de que ella me amaba pero que no soportaba que fuéramos tan pero tan diferentes en todo. "Naoko Haruno es más femenina, delicada, atractiva y alegre que la pobre de su hija mayor Sakura" una vez le escuché decir a una vieja del barrio. Sin embargo todos opinaban distinto d la menor de las Haruno, la elegante y sexy Aya Haruno.

"_Uff, no otra vez" _me alejé de Sasuke, que seguía hablando con mi madre, y me dirigí al balcón. Si había algo que destruía el autoestima que tanto me había costado construir era recordar las odiosas comparaciones que soporté por mucho tiempo y que sólo desaparecieron cuando me mudé.

Odiosas comparaciones porque era totalmente imposible competir con la exuberante belleza de Aya –y con la de mi madre también- y porque temía que afectaran el cariño que sentía por mi hermana.

De chicas nunca tuvimos problemas pero al llegar a la adolescencia las cosas se pusieron feas. No entendía la necesidad de Aya por restregarme en la cara sus logros y novios. Fue así como ni bien pude me independicé, conocí nuevos amigos a los que sólo les importaba yo.

Pude ser simplemente Sakura.

Suspiré con pesar mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas rebeldes que mojaban mis mejillas. Ya se había hecho de noche. Ingresé al departamento y lo vi a Sasuke preparando las cosas para cocinar.

Sonrió al verme, aunque enseguida su expresión cambió a una de preocupación. Corrió hacia mi lado y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos grandes. Sus ojos azabaches me estudiaron minuciosamente…-Estoy bien- le dije y no muy convencido se alejó y siguió cocinando. Lucía una remera azul y unas bermudas negras, con cada uno de sus movimientos se marcaban los músculos de su espalda, brazos…-Le dije a tu madre que iríamos a visitarla este fin de semana- escuché de pronto.

-Eh?- dije- Lo que escuchaste- me respondió.

-No, no podemos ir…- quise explicarle pero mi voz se quebró. Mi vista se nubló y no pude evitar lagrimear como la imbécil que era. Yo sabía que Aya estaba en casa, ese había sido el verdadero motivo del llamado, pero no me había dado cuenta –hasta este momento- que Sasuke y ella se conocerían y que, por lo tanto, él se daría cuenta de lo hermosa que Aya es… y que yo no valía ni siquiera una mirada de sus ojos.

Lloré, descargué mi rabia y mis inseguridades en cada maldita gota cristalina ala vez que buscaba consuelo en el calor de mi acompañante. Era patética, siempre lo supe sólo que ahora me daba cuenta.

De un momento a otro sentí que me alzaban y llegamos hasta el baño.

Mi novio- el bello hombre al que amaba locamente- abrió la canilla de la ducha, reguló la temperatura y comenzó a desvestirse. Más lágrimas quisieron salir de mis ojos al ver su perfecto cuerpo desnudo. Quise escaparme de su abrazo pero obviamente no lo logré. Sasuke era mucho –demasiado- más fuerte que yo. Me despojó de toda mi ropa y me metió junto a él bajo el agua. Sus labios besaron con desesperación los míos, y su cuerpo desnudo cubrió cada centímetro de mi piel.

Abrí los ojos y jadeé al darme cuenta de lo que mis estúpidos miedos habían ocasionado en él. Sasuke me miraba con los ojos nublados y, entre las gotas de agua tibia, noté que lloraba. Mi Sasuke lloraba.

Con manos temblorosas lo aferré a mi cuerpo y lo besé con ansias, con amor. Entre cada bocado de aire le pedí perdón; a cada "perdón" que pronunciaba él volvía a besarme; con cada beso nuestros cuerpos se buscaron.

Mis sentimientos, los nuestros, estaban a flor de piel y no pensábamos en ninguna otra cosa que en recibir el consuelo anhelado, en sentirnos seguros y por sobre todos amados.

.

...

…

..

.

Me acariciaba tierna y lentamente el cabello a la vez que yo dibujaba formas irregulares sobre su pecho desnudo. Estábamos recostados, desnudos y abrazados.

Ninguno de los dos lloraba, lo dos estábamos tranquilos.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sasuke habló:

-¿Estás mejor?- me peguntó cuidadosamente. Sonreí y le planté un beso sobre el corazón.

-Sí, perdón por lo de hace un rato- le contesté suavemente.

-Está todo bien mi amor- levanté el rostro y lo observé sorprendida. Él me devolvió la mirada un tanto preocupado…-¿Cómo me llamaste?- necesitaba volver a escucharlo. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, giró y se posicionó sobre mí. Sus manos sujetaban mis muñecas y sus labios rozaron casi imperceptiblemente los míos.

-Te amo- y me besó. Y nada más me importó.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía como cada fibra de mi ser gritaba te amo. Sus manos fueron bajando por mi costado hasta posicionarse en mi cadera; las mías se colaron detrás de su cuello y se aferraron a su cabello.

Por falta de aire nos separamos y sus ojos nublados por el deseo observaron lujuriosamente mis cumbres. Descendió lentamente su rostro sin despegar su vista de la mía y con sus labios atrapó uno de mis pezones.

Gemí, adoraba su toque, su lengua, cada uno de sus endemoniados músculos.

Mientras su boca atendía mi pecho, al igual que una de sus manos, la otra descendió hasta el valle de mi femineidad y sus dedos curiosos acariciaron mi centro. Quise ahogar mis gemidos pero me fue totalmente imposible cuando uno de sus dedos se adentró en mí ser.

-Sasuke…-

Sonrió pagado de sí.

-¿Te gusta? Porque amo tocarte así…- se detuvo y me quejé por la falta de atención- pero más amo saber que soy el único que puede hacerte esto- y se adentró con fuerza dentro de mí. Esperó a que me acostumbrara para luego iniciar ese delicioso vaivén de caderas que conocí con él, y que con sólo él quería sentirlo.

El ritmo se volvió errático, al igual que nuestras respiraciones. La fricción de nuestros sexos casi insoportable pero absolutamente deliciosa.

-Más…más…- jadeé, pedí, grité. Y en un instante mágico perdí la consciencia de lo que había a nuestro alrededor. Se derrumbó sobre mí a la vez que tratábamos de calmar los espasmos de nuestros cuerpos.

Después de unos minutos se recostó a mi lado y atrajo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Volvimos a quedar abrazados como en un principio.

-Sakura…- lo escuché tratando de prestarle toda mi atención, se lo notaba nervioso, cosa totalmente extraña- quiero estar a tu lado para siempre… ¿qué opinás?

- Sí, si quiero…

"_Aún quiero que juntos brillemos, aunque sólo sea un mero instante_"

.

...

..

.

* * *

_ojalá les haya gustado!_

_cualquier cosa ya saben, todo review es bien recibido!_

_sinceramente: Gracias por leer!_

_kisses_

_enishi  
_


	4. Inocencia:El mundo según los ojos negros

_Hi! Aquí otra vez!_

_Les dejo otro cap de Inocencia... y me parece que a este paso puede que suba otro... es decir, que la continue..._

_Es que adoro escribir en este fic!_

_Les agradezco a todos por los reviews! y este cap va dedicado en especial a haruno-fan!_

_Kisses!_

_Enjoy the story!_

* * *

.

...

..

.

**Inocencia: cap extra**

"**El mundo según los ojos negros"**

.

..

…

..

.

Se despertó y lo primero que sintió fue la calidez del aliento de su mujer, de sus cuerpos tan íntimamente entrelazados.

Eran en esos momentos, bien de madrugada, en los que se permitía a sí mismo deleitarse de su compañera y agradecer a quien fuera por haberla puesto en su camino; por haberlo obligado a ir a ese club y encontrarla.

Porque Sasuke Uchiha podía estar enamorado hasta los huesos, pero tampoco iba a andar soltando frases cursis cuando había muchas otras formas de declararle a Sakura lo importante que era en su vida…_ maneras mucho más placenteras que un par de palabras… _

Pero no quitaba el hecho de que no las pensara. Amaba con locura a la mujer que dormía entre sus brazos. Y ni quería imaginarse separado de ella. Esa sola idea le causaba un malestar tan grande…

La observó detenidamente. Sólo cuando la mujer dormía él podía hacerlo a su gusto, despierta ella no lo dejaba. Y si bien no lo entendía completamente, intuía. Y mucho.

Había algo que Sakura no le había contado, algo que la lastimaba y que por ende lo lastimaba a él.

Sí. Él no andaba soltando declaraciones de amor telenovescas pero todo lo que afectaba a la pelirosada lo afectaba a él. Era así de sencillo, era así de profundo el amor que sentía por la Haruno.

Se moría por saber qué era lo que tanto le carcomía, pero por orgullo no le preguntaba…y por confianza. Esperaba atento cualquier indicio que le dijera que ella estaba lista para hablarlo con él…. Sin embargo hacía ya tiempo que convivían y _hacían_ más que convivir sin que ella le soltara palabra alguna.

Suponía que el dolor de su mujer era aún más grande de lo que a veces lograba vislumbrar en sus ojos claros. Y le jodía soberanamente no saber qué hacer.

Miró al techo y suspiró. La noche había sido increíble, adoraba la forma en que el cuerpo femenino reaccionaba ante cada una de sus atenciones. Y siempre anhelaba más. Pero no podía sacar de su cabeza las lágrimas ni el dolor en los ojos de Sakura. El sólo recuerdo de su llanto compungido lo laceraba. Fue tal la desesperación que sintió al notar que el llanto no cesaba que sólo se le ocurrió llevarla a la ducha, consolarla, besarla, hacerle sentir que él nunca iba a dejarla. Y como un idiota terminó llorando, y fue ella la que al final lo consoló.

Volvió a suspirar. No recordaba la última vez que había derramado lágrimas, pero el verla desconsolada lo afectó de una manera que jamás habría podido imaginar.

"Nena nunca me dejes_" _le dijo en un susurro a la vez que intensificaba el abrazo. Ella, aún dormida, dejó escapar en un suspiro su nombre y su pulso se aceleró.

"_Dios! Te amo demasiado" _pensó. Si sólo saber que ella soñaba con él era capaz de robarle una sonrisa….

.

..

…

..

.

"_Mamá! Ya basta!" escuchó como Sakura se quejaba. y no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Saber que hablaba con su madre le generaba curiosidad. No sabía prácticamente nada de la familia de su mujer, mientras él ya se la había presentado a sus padres y a su hermano._

_Lo único que ella le había dicho era que tenía una hermana menor, un padre al que adoraba y una madre a la que quería pero con la que coincidía en poco. Ah! y que la señora Haruno llamaba día de por medio, siempre a la misma hora y que ni bien sonaba el teléfono Sakura se desvivía por atender. Y por más veces que había intentado atender él, de alguna forma ella se las arreglaba para ganarle._

_Al principio creyó que sentía vergüenza de decirle a sus viejos que vivía con él, después de todo cuando la conoció ella era virgen.. y tal vez su familia era muy conservadora con respecto a las relaciones premaritales._

_Crease o no, pero el Uchiha tenía muy claro que se iba a casar con Sakura, sólo le faltaba "comunicárselo"._

_Sonrió al ver la mueca de disgusto de la joven y se le ocurrió una forma divertida de entrometerse. Recorrió su cuello con besos húmedos y el sentirla estremecerse entre sus brazos no hizo más que excitarlo. Sakura jadeó y el rió. Escuchó como su suegra, gritaba al otro lado de la línea, sin dudarlo tomó el teléfono y respondió: -Con Sasuke Uchiha, el novio señora- _

_La mujer lo miró con horror y luego con enojo, pero no le importaba, al fin iba a tener "la tan temida" conversación entre suegra y yerno._

_Conversó con la mayor de las Haruno por casi dos horas, y por esa charla pudo deducir que se trataba de una mujer alegre, un tanto superflua pero jovial. Quedaron en conocerse el sábado entrante, la familia Haruno le intrigaba._

"_Naoko, Aya y Kentaro" se dijo a sí mismo, el colmo sería olvidarse de los nombres._

_Cuando la vio aparecer en la cocina le dijo que el sábado irían a visitar a su familia… pero jamás pensó que eso la haría infeliz. Sakura no podía contener el llanto descontrolado que la atacó repentinamente, y también lo atacó a él. La abrazó con fuerza, pero el cuerpo femenino no dejaba de convulsionar entre sus brazos._

.

..

…

..

.

-Buen día- la recibió y ella le regaló una sonrisa melosa.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun…- si había algo que adoraba de Sakura era la forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre, como si con ese "Sasuke-kun" estuviera venerándolo. La besó con pasión, con amor. Nunca se cansaba de sus labios y sospechaba que jamás iba a cansarse, no mientras estuviera vivo.

La tumbó en la cama y comenzó a repartir besos por su cuerpo. Saborear las cumbres femeninas le parecía la mejor manera de iniciar el día. Los pechos de Sakura tenían el tamaño ideal para sus manos, y sus pezones lo incitaban a hacer cosas pecaminosas con su cuerpo.

-Ah!- jadeó cuando los labios masculinos apresaron uno de sus pezones y lo chupaban como si estuviera alimentándose de ella, como si ella fuera lo que lo mantenía con vida.

-Sasuke… para…- logró apenas pronunciar. Lentamente el morocho se alejó de sus senos para prestarle toda su atención, eso sí, con el ceño notablemente fruncido. Si algo ponía de mal humor al hombre era que lo interrumpieran… y más en algo de "suma importancia" como una vez se le había escapado.

-Te quería pedir disculpas, yo simplemente anoche me descontrolé…- comenzó. Le costaba mucho lo que iba a decirle, pero después de lo de ayer, después de ver como él, siendo tan orgulloso como era, lloraba con ella, supo que la situación no daba para más.

Era hora de sincerarse.- Es que nunca fue fácil la relación con mi madre, y después tampoco lo fue con Aya…

El Uchiha la observaba atento y en silencio. Sakura iba a decirle lo que muchas veces estuvo a punto de preguntarle.

-¿Sabés algo? Desde que te conocí pude decirme a mi misma: "Vaya, soy linda. Alguien puede llegar a sentir algo por mí… aunque sea sólo calentura"

-Sakura.- la reprendió- Yo no sólo sentí calentura al conocerte.-

-Sí, ya lo sé- le respondió ella con una sonrisa- Sino no me hubieras dicho esas palabras tan lindas ni me hubieras esperado amor, es sólo que yo jamás lo creí posible…

Mi madre es una mujer muy hermosa, atractiva por donde la mires. Coqueta, atrevida, y como pudiste notar alegre. Y de las dos, la que más se parece a ella es Aya…. yo, al contrario, no soy ni la mitad de bella de lo que es ella….-

Sasuke la miró escéptico, no sabía si reírse o zarandearla. ¿Qué no era ni la mitad de bella? Esta mujer estaba loca o ciega, no sabía por cual decidirse.

Cuando la conoció creyó ver a una sirena; la forma en la que se balanceaba al ritmo de la música lo había cautivado por completo, y al notar que no era el único, un sentimiento de posesión se apoderó de él. Todo su ser gritaba "¡Mía!", cosa que se lo hizo notar a la jauría de hombres que la devoraban con la mirada.

Poco le importó que fuera una desconocida, sabía que ella era suya, que jamás la compartiría. Y lo descubrió al acariciar su cintura, al envolverla con su cuerpo, al sentir por primera vez su fragancia en la pista de baile.

La sacó del boliche, cuidando de que nadie se atreviera a tocarla siquiera. La mujer que lo seguía aferrada de su mano era distinta. Lo confirmó absolutamente cuando, en medio de caricias y besos calientes, le confesó que era virgen.

La noción de que ese cuerpo delicioso no había sido tocado por otro hombre lo hizo feliz y responsable.

Responsable por ella, por él, por el acto que iban a hacer.

Sakura se merecía mucho más que una noche agitada, teñida un tanto por el alcohol. Desde el momento en que la besó supo que iba a querer más noches, días y tardes junto a ella. Por lo que su primera vez juntos tenía que ser memorable. Iba a disfrutar de su cuerpo, a memorizar cada centímetro de piel, descubrir cada punto erógeno; la iba a llevar al cielo una y otra vez.

Y tres meses después, tres mese de duchas heladas y besos prometedores, la hizo suya.

De ese momento en adelante comenzaron a vivir juntos, no quería pasar ni un instante separado de ella.

El primer mes de convivencia había sido bastante difícil. Solían chocar por todo, peor a la vez les había resultado divertido y hasta excitante desafiarse. Descubrió que si antes la quería, ahora la amaba con locura. Cada aspecto de Sakura lo volvía más y más dependiente a ella: a su sonrisa al amanecer, a su cuerpo, al brillo de sus ojos, a la forma en que se mordía el labio cuando estaba indecisa, a su dedicación por el trabajo, a la forma en la que se perdía cuando agarraba un libro, o como bailaba cuando creía que no la veía.

Su departamento se volvió un hogar desde el instante en que ella había ingresado, y no pensaba cambiarlo.

Incluso, muchas veces se había sorprendido a sí mismo imaginándola con un vientre abultado y un anillo en su dedo. Quería todo de Sakura. Todo.

Por eso, que le confiara que no se consideraba bella le parecía absurdo, estúpido, descabellado. No había una sola cosa de ella que para él no fuera bella.

Y no era el único.

Cuando se la presentó a su familia jamás creyó que su padre, Fugaku Uchiha fuera el primer en caer rendido a sus pies. Podía imaginar a su madre o a su hermano abiertamente encantados con ella, pero que su padre le expresara sinceramente lo buena chica que era y lo orgulloso que estaba de él había sido impensable.

-Por eso nuestra relación fue un tanto complicada. Cuando cumplí catorce las comparaciones que hacían entre nosotras fueron insoportables. Yo sabía que no era como ellas, pero no entendía por qué tenía que ser como ellas…- notó como su voz poco a poco se quebraba y como las lágrimas querían desbordarla. No quiso saber más, no si eso la hería. Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Sakura- le murmuró al oído- para mí sos perfecta- y luego notó como las lágrimas le mojaban el pecho.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun…-

.

..

…

..

.

Sábado por la mañana. Desde esa confesión el tema no se había vuelto a tocar, no quería molestarla. Por este motivo fue grande su sorpresa cuando la vio arreglándose para salir. "Sólo te pido algo" le había dicho mientras terminaba de peinarse, "no nos quedamos a dormir, si insiste no importa, no quiero".

Volvió a mirarla. Los nervios de la mujer se notaban a simple vista. Con la mano que tenía libre, la otra la tenía al volante, aferró la femenina y la acarició. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Sakura estaba hermosa: vestía un vestido verde sencillo, con breteles finos, que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas. Se había maquillado levemente y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo. "Hermosa" fue lo primero que pensó al verla.

La casa de los Haruno quedaba a una hora del centro, en un barrio tranquilo del sur de la capital. Sakura le indicó, ya un poco más tranquila la dirección.

La casa era grande, no tanto como la de sus padres, pero cómoda. Al estacionar en la puerta ya los esperaba una mujer.

-¡Sakura!- gritaba la mujer emocionada- ¡Kentaro! ¡Vení a recibir a tu hija! ¡Aya! ¡¿Dónde estas?

-Mamá, calmate por favor…

-¡¿Cómo querés que me calme si nunca venís a visitame? Ay, Sasuke-kun! Si no fuera por vos yo nunca vería a esta desamorada hija mía! ¡Sakura no me había dicho lo guapo que eras!

-Gracias señora, pero no es para tanto…- al fin tenía en frente a Naoko Haruno. Y Sakura tenía razón, era sin lugar a dudas una mujer hermosa: ojos verdes como los de su mujer- aunque menos profundos- cabellos largos rubios, una boca llena y sonrisa afable.

-¡Eres todo un bombón!

-Mamá basta!- la retó Sakura- ¿y papá?

-Acá Saku- respondió una voz grave detrás de ella. Kentaro Haruno se acercó lentamente a ellos; era alto, poseía los cabellos cortos y rojizos, ojos celestes y voz profunda. El abrazo entre padre e hija fue cariñoso, sincero. Al separase Sasuke se dirigió al hombre y le tendió la mano. Si bien fue cordial, no pasó desapercibida la mirada evaluadora de Kentaro, ni la orgullosa de Sasuke.

Entraron en la casa y se acomodaron en el comedor, la señora Haruno los esperaba con jugo, café y algunas galletas caseras.

-¿Aya?- preguntó Sakura.

-Ay! Sabes como es tu hermana, una enamoradiza del amor.. Seguro que debe de andar con Sota..- le respondió la madre.

-¿Sota? ¿Están juntos?

-No, pero sabes muy bien que desde que te dejó anda enamorado de Aya, si es que no siempre lo estuvo…- reflexionó Naoko. De un momento a otro el ambiente liviano y cordial desapareció. Kentaro observaba con reprobación a su mujer pero no la detuvo en ningún momento mientras esta explicaba todos los motivos que habían conducido al hombre a enamorarse de la menor de sus hijas… y no de la mayor.

Sasuke, por su parte, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. No hacía más de un par de horas que estaban en la casa y ya sentía la necesidad imperiosa de irse. Podía sentir como Sakura se derrumbaba tras la cordial sonrisa y le molestó que nadie más lo notara.

-Ah! Llegaron!- pronunció una voz femenina mientras ingresaba al salón.

Aya Haruno acababa de ingresar, y lo primero que hizo fue, literalmente, escanear al novio de su hermana.

-Aya Haruno, encantada de conocerte…- se presentó con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Sasuke Uchiha- respondió sin más. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atención por parte de las mujeres, pero no dejaba de incomodarle lo poco que la fémina lo respetaba, y por sobre todo a su hermana.

-¡Saku! ¡Quién te ha visto y quién te verá!

-Hola Aya, cuanto tiempo….

.

..

...

..

.

-¡Así fue como Take sacó al equipo adelante! ¿No te parece genial Saku?

- La verdad que no.

-¿Por qué? ¡Si ganó el partido! ¡Yo sólo lo motivé!

- ¡Vos jugaste con sus sentimientos! ¡Take se merece mucho más que eso!

- ¡Arg! ¡Vos siempre defendiéndolo!

Las dos hermanas se observaron molestas. De un momento a otro Aya se dirigió a él.

- ¿Te parece bien que Sakura siempre defienda a otro y no a su linda hermanita?- le preguntó mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia él y con una mano intentaba tocarle la pierna. Sasuke bufó y la alejó de sí con impaciencia pero discretamente.

Estaban sentados los tres en la mesa del patio trasero, para su desgracia Aya se había sentado a su lado y Sakura enfrente a él.

- No sé quién es ese Take..- se limitó a responder

-¡Ah! El ex de Sakura, quién más sino! Es el único que alguna vez se fijó en mi tonta hermanita, no Saku?- dijo la rubia y luego se rió.

Sakura nerviosa ante la insistente mirada negra y agotada emocionalmente de las bromas de su hermana, de las historias humillantes de su madre sólo suspiró y se levantó. El Uchiha quiso seguirla, pero la menor de las Haruno lo detuvo.

-¿Qué le viste?-

-¿Qué?- "esto es el colmo.."

-No te hagas el que no sabés de que te hablo. ¿Qué le viste a Sakura?

- No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con vos-

- Mucho. Curiosidad, en su mayor parte. No tenía idea de tu existencia y cuando mamá me dijo que Saku estaba de "novia" me costó creerle…¿Quién puede engancharse con Saku? Siempre fue aburrida, seria, callada, tímida. Y siempre me dije que para ella se iba a aplicar la frase..

-¿Qué frase?-

- "Siempre hay un roto para un descocido", obvio si es que llegaba a encontrarlo. Pero vos sos tan diferente _Sasuke-kun- _ronroneó- Sos un hombre completo..

- ¿Eso pensás?

- Sí, sé que yo te haría completamente feliz…- le dijo mientras anulaba la distancia entre ellos- Sé que conmigo disfrutarías mucho..

- ¿De verdad?- le respondió

-Siiii…- gimió en su oído.

- Es una pena entonces- le dijo con arrogancia- Porque sos muy poco mujer para mí, nena

Aya Haruno observó estupefacta como el hombre se alejaba. La había dejado por Sakura, i si bien derramó unas cuantas lágrimas de humillación después sonrió levemente.

Se había equivocado.

.

..

…

..

.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estás?- la llamaba desesperado. Lo único que quería era encontrarla, devorarle la boca de un beso y alejarla de todos.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?- la encontró en medio de la calle, con la mirada gacha y la sonrisa apagada. Corrió hasta ella, la envolvió en un abrazo y fundió sus labios con los de ella.

-Vámonos a casa- le dijo entre beso y beso.

- ¿Pero no la estabas pasando bien con Aya? ¿Viste lo linda que es?- observó como esos ojos a los que tanto amaba volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Sakura mirame bien- ella levantó lentamente su cabeza- Nunca, absolutamente nunca vuelvas a creer que prefiero la compañía de esa mocosa antes que la tuya. Jamás vuelvas a siquiera preguntarme si ella es linda, cuando la única mujer que me parece hermosa sos vos. No quiero que ni siquiera pienses que ella es mejor que vos, porque para mí sos perfecta y no me voy a cansar de repetírtelo.

-¿De verdad pensás eso?-

-Estoy seguro de eso. Sakura…- acogió entre sus manos su rostro y limpió le rastro que algunas lágrimas habían dejado en su piel- Te amo.

Lo besó con pasión, feliz y absolutamente enamorada del hombre que la sostenía.

- Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun…

.

..

...

..

.

**end of the chapter**


	5. Inocencia: Pequeña Criatura

_Hi! Este es el último cap de Inocencia. _

_Es un placer terminarlo, haberlo ideado y haber leído cada uno de sus reviews._

_Sé que no soy quizás tan buena escritora, pero espero que este cap lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice; que sientan algo del torbellino de emociones de Sasuke, y de los temores de Sakura. Si sucede algo de eso, ya me sentiré muy afortunada._

_Lamento no ser constante con la publicación de los fics... Lo siento de verdad. Pero a veces la distracción constante que es mi vida en este momento no me permite cumplir con lo que quiero y/o me propongo._

_Supongo que las distacciones son buenas, en algún punto, pero no cuando ya son parte de tu vida, cuando no podés escapar de ellas._

_Espero sinceramente que les guste el cap! _

_Y leer los reviews!_

_kisses!_

_enjoy the story  
_

* * *

**Pequeña Criatura**

.

..

..

.-No- dijo ella y creyó que su mundo se derrumbaba. _"¡Cómo que no!"_ deseó gritarle, mas se hizo el desentendido e ignoró el dolor que comenzaba a acumularse en su pecho.

Se levantó lentamente y suspiró mientras observaba a los pozos negros del hombre al que amaba. Sabía que Sasuke no suplicaría, ni le exigiría ninguna explicación, y la noción de ello la tranquilizó.

-Tengo que salir, no vemos a la noche- _"si es que querés verme"_ deseó agregar.

-Esta bien- _"no te vayas"_

Con incómoda cordialidad se despidieron, aún sin poder entender cómo de un momento a otro el frío había apagado el fuego que los consumía.

"_Sólo quiero arder a tu lado"_

.

..

.

No, No. No era lo único que escuchaba, era lo único que repetía sin darse cuenta.

Desde que Sakura había salido no se había movido de lugar; estaba como en shock. Le había dicho que No.

-¡¿Por qué?- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras con violencia abandonaba el sillón y comenzaba a caminar como león enjaulado dentro del departamento.

No lo entendía; sinceramente no lograba entender qué carajo había pasado.

Hacía ya un año y medio que vivían juntos; que despertaba todos los días con ella acurrucada entre sus brazos; que peleaban y se reconciliaban; que la besaba; que se acompañaban; que la amaba con locura.

Sakura se había transformado en la luz de su existencia, en el aire que respiraba. Estaba tan podidamente enamorado de la mujer y soñaba tanto con armar una familia con ella que, sin dudarlo, le había pedido que se casara con él.

Observó el reloj cansado. Ya eran más de las nueve de la noche y ella aún no había regresado.

-Esto no iba a ser así..- murmuró. Cuando decidió darle el anillo había imaginado un sinfín de reacciones que luego se reducían a contemplar los ojos alegres de ella mientras la llevaba en andas hasta la cama. Y después de amarla hasta el cansancio, ella acariciaría lentamente su espalda, dibujaría figuras invisibles y lo miraría con esos ojos que tanto adoraba.

Volvería amarla, enardecido ante la idea de hacerla su mujer, ante los ojos de todo.

Pero no. El único ser viviente en el departamento era él.

Encendió un cigarrillo y contempló la ciudad desde el balcón. La noche era helada mas no lo sentía. Su cabeza estaba más allá de lo que su cuerpo experimentaba.

La sintió llegar; en el fondo de su mente captó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, percibió la fragancia a flores que la caracterizaba.

-Sasuke, por favor- la escuchó suplicar. _"¿Por favor qué?"_ se preguntó.

Caminó hasta el, la temperatura era baja –casi invernal- pero el Uchiha parecía no darse cuenta. Estaba ahí parado, cual estatua de mármol, con los ojos fijos en el paisaje nocturno y con un cigarrillo en la boca.

-¡Sasuke!- se sorprendió- ¡estás fumando!

-Hmp-

-No fumás…-murmuró- ¿por qué lo hacés? Vos no sos así- acercó lentamente su mano y acarició la piel del brazo expuesta. Se alejó de su toque con más violencia de la que hubiera imaginado. Sabía que había herido su orgullo, sin embargo…

-Al menos uno de los dos sabe cómo es el otro- sus ojos negros brillaban con bronca, mientras el sarcasmo bañaba con su veneno las palabras dichas.

"_Te lastimé… Lo siento"_ parecían decirle los ojos verdes. La observó fijamente a la vez que una sonrisa cínica se adueñaba de su boca. Se sentía un animal herido, con ansias de atacarla, de hundirla en su miseria.

-¿Importa? Voy a salir, no me esperes despierta.

.

..

.

-¿Sasuke?, ¿Sasuke Uchiha?- escuchó como lo llamaban. Trató de enfocar su vista pero al alcohol ya estaba haciendo estragos con sus sentidos.

-Sí, sos vos. No hay lugar a dudas –la voz siguió hablando- tanto desprecio en una simple mirada sólo puede ser obra tuya!

"_Loca"_ pensó.

-¿Y Saku? –se tensó al escuchar su nombre. Bebió lo que quedaba de whisky de un saque e intentó levantarse- ¿Así que emborrachándote sin mi hermanita?

-¿Aya?-

-¡La misma!- le susurró la joven- Vení, dejame ayudarte.

-No, no quiero- _"lo que me faltaba.."_

-No sé vos, peo si te dejo volver sólo en auto así de "pasado", Sakura me va a matar-

-Hmp- _"como si me importara"_

.

..

.

...

.

..

.

-No, Ino, no- la rubia la miró fijamente. Sus ojos transmitían decepción y frustración por partes iguales.

-Parece que es tu palabra favorita- farfulló molesta.

-Si te llamé es porque necesitaba una amiga, no a mi madre-

-¿Con que ahora me decís vieja?- sonrió- ¡Para tu información acá la única vieja sos vos!

-¿Eh? Ya no entiendo de qué estás hablando..- se quejó a la vez que apretaba con fuerza los ojos. La situación se le había ido de las manos. No sólo había lastimado a la persona que más amaba _–"lo tuyo es despreciable Haruno"-_ sino que el no había pasado la noche en casa- _"y es tu culpa"_

-Claaroo, seguro que ahora no entendés…-

-Ino…-

-Mirá, yo no sé qué carajo se te cruzó por la cabeza…-

-No maldigas.-

-¡Me importa un cuerno! ¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle no? No te entiendo, sinceramente trato y no puedo- meneó la cabeza con pesar- ¿Te acordás de cómo eras hace unos años atrás? Vivías tu vida sin vivirla, deambulabas como alma en pena. Siempre dispuesta a darle una mano al otro pero jamás a dártela a vos… Y puede que por eso nos hicimos amigas, lo reconozco. Te admiraba –lo sigo haciendo- por tu forma relajada de ser, por tu lealtad, tu perseverancia; porque a pesar de lo mal que te sintieras por dentro siempre tenías una sonrisa para dar. Una sonrisa que, a pesar de toda tu tristeza, brillaba. pero las dos sabíamos que querías más; yo sabía que podías dar más, que ibas a dejar atrás la sombra de tu madre, la de Aya. Y fue ahí cuando apareció él. Tu caballeo de cabellos negros, mirada intrigante y cuerpo de infarto..-

-¿Cuerpo de infarto? ¿Tengo que recordarte de quién estamos hablando, cerda?-

-Si, si.. ¡No me interrumpas tonta! ¡Sé que hablamos del cavernícola Uchiha!- la regañó- pero eso no quita que, bueh. Vos me entendés..-

-Ino!-

-¡Igual ese no es el punto!- gritó, tratando de dar por zanjado el tema- El punto es que él, a pesar de ser el tipo más amargado del mundo- logró eso que tanto tiempo esperé ver…-

-¿Qué?-

-Saku, te hizo feliz ¡Te hace feliz! Desde que entró a tu vida sos una mujer distinta, mucho más segura, con brillo propio. Sonreís, y te aseguro que iluminás la habitación cuando lo hacés. Por eso no logro entenderte amiga. No logro entender por qué rechazaste al hombre que no sólo cambió tu vida _–"y la mía, maldito sexópata, secuestrador de amigas!"_- sino al hombre que amás con locura!-

-Ay, Ino!...- las lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro de ambas mujeres- sé que me equivoqué.. es que estoy tan asustada..-

-Hace como un mes y medio que fui al médico.. y en un control de rutina palpó algo en mi pecho… y yo…-

.

..

…

..

.

-¿Mejor?-

La estudió en silencio. La joven que se encontraba parada a su lado distaba mucho de la chica que había visto seis meses atrás, cuando visitó a sus suegros por primera y última vez.

-¿Qué hacés acá?-

-Mmm… ¿acá en el hotel o acá en la ciudad? En el hotel, bueh, es un hotel, no? Y si era por la ciudad… tenía ganas de pasear.-

-¿Pasear?- la observó- Estaré con resaca, pero no soy idiota-

-Nadie dijo que fueras idiota Sasuke-kun- sonrió la menor de los Haruno- Aunque sí bastante refunfuñón. ¡Y no me mires así! ¡Deberías agradecerme! Anoche sinceramente dabas lástima, ¿pasó algo con Saku?-

-Ese no es tu problema.-

-¡Sí que lo es!- gritó molesta- ¡Es mi hermana!-

-¡No grites!, y desde cuándo lo es, eh? ¿Acaso no fuiste vos la que trató de seducirme delante de ella?, ¿la que la humilló? ¡Contestame! ¡Negalo si querés! pero no me vengas con estupideces, no tolero a los hipócritas-

-Vos no tolerás a mucha gente Sasuke-kun pero ese no es mi problema, Saku lo es. ¡Y no me importa si lo crees o no! Porque si no fuera por ella, yo no habría venido a esta ciudad..- exclamó y al instante se arrepintió. La violencia reprimida en los ojos del Uchiha la intimidaban.

-¿Sakura te llamó? ¡¿Por qué?-

-¿No te dolía la cabeza? Voy a pedir el desayuno.- intentó alejarse pero vio su retirada interrumpida. Sasuke la sostenía con fuerza del brazo.

-Constetame Aya, no vengo teniendo un buen día.-

-Ya lo noté- suspiró con pesar- peo lo que te voy a contar tampoco te va a gustar…-

.

..

…

..

.

Eran pasado el mediodía cuando regresó a su casa. La cabeza le daba vueltas; el alcohol de la noche anterior más la noticia que había recibido habían sido devastadores. Se arrojó sobre el sillón del comedor y dejó descargar su frustración. Silenciosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos pero no le importaba, sólo deseaba ver llegar a Sakura.

.

..

...

..

.

-¿Seguro que vas a estar bien?.-

-Sí, gracias Ino. Por todo.-

-Saku, la próxima vez n te lo guardes todo para vos sola, ¿sabés?- le sonrió amigablemente. Estoy acá, no me voy-

-Ya lo sé Ino. Perdón, pero me tengo que ir.-

-Sí.. saludá de mi parte al caballero infernal!-

.

..

…

..

.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo. Notó el abrigo de Sasuke tirado en el suelo, cerca del sofá. Cerró y luego enfocó su vista en él.

El comedor estaba oscuro pero, aún así, podía distinguir la figura que dormía sobre el mueble.

Se descalzó y lentamente se acercó al hombre. _"Sos demasiado bello"_ pensó. Acarició lentamente las mejillas húmedas cubiertas por una barba incipiente. Desde donde estaba –arrodillada frente a él- Sasuke le parecía absolutamente perfecto.

-Soy una tonta –susurró- pero te amo. Te amo más que a mi vida.-

-Sí, lo sos –respondió para su sorpresa- pero aún así te amo. Vení acá- la agarró de las axilas, la alzó en el aire y la recostó junto a él- Tenemos que hablar-

-Lo sé –murmuró mientras enterraba su nariz en su cuello- pero no ahora-

Permanecieron en silencio, abrazados, acompañándose.

Sentir el calor del otro, su respiración, el palpitar sereno de su corazón, era un bálsamo para las heridas del hombre, para los miedos de la mujer.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el dormitorio. Parados al pie de la cama, la desvistió con lentitud.

Con cada ropa desprendida, besaba la nueva piel expuesta. Finalizada la tarea se arrodilló y observó a la mujer desnuda.

Sakura nunca antes había estado tan desgarradoramente hermosa.

Besó sus pies y ascendió lentamente por su cuerpo. Se detuvo en su vientre antes de llegar a sus pechos. Cuando tuvo al derecho en su mano, lo acarició con amor, con reverencia. Ella, inmersa en un mar de sensaciones, no reprimió las lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos.

-Sasuke..- _"no hace falta mi amor"._

Se sintió revivir en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron. Lo atrajo con fuerza a su cuerpo. Cada una de sus curvas se amoldaron al cuerpo masculino completamente vestido. Jadearon al mismo tiempo que él la recostaba.

Entre los besos notó sus lágrimas_. "Esta llorando… por mí"_

-Amor, por favor, mirame- pidió contra sus labios- por favor..-

-No puedo Sakura, no puedo- respondió con voz compungida. _"Tengo miedo de que desaparezcas"._

-Amor mío, no voy a ninguna parte- lo obligó a girarse de manera tal que Sakura había quedado sentada sobre él.

Con delicadeza tomó su mentón y giró su rostro. El dolor en los ojos negros le cortó la respiración. Sasuke sufría y lo hacía por ella, porque creía..

-No voy a morirme, y si lo hiciera..-

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!- gritó- ¡No! No voy a dejar que mueras, ¡¿oíste?

Sonrió- Sé que no vas a hacerlo, pero…-

-Nada. No hay peros Sakura. No. Vas a vivir. Si vos desaparecés, yo también.-

-No, no es así Sasuke-

-¿Es que no me entendés? ¡Te amo mujer!- exclamó a la vez que se sentaba en la cama- No sé vivir sin vos, no quiero vivir sin vos…- susurró. _"Yo tampoco"_ pensó ella conmovida.

-Mañana mismo vamos a ver otro médico, no me importa a cuantos veamos..-

-No hace falta- sonrió al verlo tan concentrado y, antes de que la volviera a interrumpir, aclaró- Estoy bien, no fue más que un susto.-

-¿Susto? ¿Cómo que un susto?-

-Ya fui al doctor, en la eco y en la mamo salió todo bien-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Ayer, después de mi estúpida respuesta-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- preguntó entre aliviado y decepcionado. _"¿Acaso no confías en mi?",_ la sola idea d que eso fuera verdad le resultaba tan molesto y doloroso como creer que ella ya no lo amaba.

Notó las dudas en su mirada y se sintió una basura. Ino tenía razón, tenía que aprender a confiar todo. "No debería haber barreras entre vos y él, Saku. Se aman" escuchó en su cabeza la voz de su amiga. _"Maldita sea yo y mis inseguridades"._ Tomó fuerza y habló.

-Tenía miedo, mucho. Y si estaba enferma yo no quería…-

-Me ibas a dejar, ¿no es así?- dicho por él sonaba aún más terrible- Ibas a solucionarlo por tus medios. ¿Tan poco confiable soy?- _"No me mientas, te lo suplico"_

-¡No!- negó con fuerza- Confío en vos con todo mi ser, sé que puedo poner mi vida en tus manos, lo supe esa noche..-

-Pero no tu muerte- sentenció con amargura mientras aferraba con fuerza su mano. Las últimas horas había pasado de la creencia de que ella ya no lo amaba- al menos no tanto como para compartir su vida con él- a tener que confrontar la posibilidad de que estuviera enferma, mortalmente enferma. Y quizás por eso, a pesar de tenerla desnuda en todo su esplendor sentada a horcajadas sobre él, temía que si cerraba los ojos a penas un instante el 'Estoy bien' de ella fuera sólo una mentira.

-Yo no quería atarte a una enferma- murmuró ella con dolor- Te merecés más que eso. Siempre supe que… ¡Ah, cómo cuesta!-

-Idiota- le dijo- Sos una idiota-

-Yo.. lo siento en verdad- _"lo lograste, te odia"_

Con un movimiento fluido la recostó en la cama. La besó con fuerza y, mientras sus lenguas bailaban una danza que los dejaba sin aliento, sus manos trazaron calientes recorridos desde su pecho hasta su sexo.

-Ah!- gimió al sentirlo tan cerca de su centro.

Vestido aún, rozó la entrada húmeda con su sexo palpitante.

-¿Lo sentís?- gruñó mientras intensificaba el roce- Estoy así sólo por vos. Únicamente por vos.-

-Ahh! Sasuke..- levantó con desesperación la remera que separaba su vista del cincelado pecho- estas demasiado vestido- se quejó entre suspiros y él soltó una corta carcajada.

Tenerla así de excitada, a merced de él, era l único que le importaba.

Se desvistió rápidamente y, cuando estaba a punto de iniciar ese baile que sus cuerpos conocían tan bien, ella lo detuvo.

-No, esperá- articuló con la voz agitada- Si aún querés yo… Acepto-

-¿Aceptás?-

-Quiero casarme con vos- _"Esta mujer me va a volver loco"._

-¿Segura? Porque igual pensaba enterrártela hasta que..-

-¡Sasuke!-

-Perdieras la conciencia- sonrió pagado de sí. Estiró su cuerpo hasta la mesita de luz y extrajo un anillo plateado.

-Gracias- susurró él y ella sonrió.

Ya habría tiempo para explicar cómo se había enterado; para confesar todo lo que habían sentido; para hacerse promesas.

Ya se volvería loca con los preparativos de la boda, ya tendrían que hacer las presentaciones formales de los Uchiha con los Hauno, y quizás tendrían que separar a Aya de Itachi (y viceversa).

¿Qué podía importar eso, frente a la necesidad que sentían por el otro?

.

"_Un día de estos te doy un susto y te pido,  
seria y formalmente, que te cases conmigo.  
Ay, mi vida, un día el susto te lo doy yo a ti,  
y si me preguntas, te respondo que "sí". _

_Pequeña criatura, la esencia más pura  
va en frasco pequeño.  
Amor mío, ya lo sé, el mismo recipiente también  
encierra veneno. _

_Asumo el riesgo, te miro y planeo  
una vida contigo cargada de sueños.  
Y si no se cumplen cuando despertemos,  
con la luz del día ya veremos lo que hacemos._

_Pequeña criatura, la esencia más pura  
va en frasco pequeño.  
Amor mío, ya lo sé, el mismo recipiente también  
encierra veneno._

_Asumo el riesgo, te miro y planeo.  
Si te falta una almohada, yo te presto mi pecho.  
Y si no te amoldas a sus recovecos,  
con la luz del día ya veremos que hacemos."_

_Fragmento de la canción "Pequeña criatura" de Ismael Serrano._

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

**The end**_  
_


End file.
